The Chaos School
by Rose Di Angelo
Summary: I had this idea and I just thought I'd make a few tweaks and write in down in here. The Chaos School was feared above all. So what happens when it goes away, and then comes back? Wizard101 is rated 10 and up
1. The Chaos School

**Chapter One: Chaos**

Long ago, Chaos ruled over Wizard City. Chaos was a school that was the opposite of Balance. Everybody feared them. Bartleby tried to destroy them, but they were way too powerful. P.V.P with them became just a waste of time. Then they got tired of making everyone scared and a student there, Annie ChaosCaster, made her own spiral named the Chaos Spiral.

The Chaos School lived there from then on, along with the Professor, Daniel Ashton, creating their own worlds and being the monsters themselves. Ambrose cast the school of Chaos out of the choices. To all of his new wizards, he told them to stay in this Spiral, then told them that this was the only Spiral. Many students questioned this as they went through the worlds, but never said anything.

The school of Chaos was never mentioned to new or old students ever again, though Professor Ambrose and Gamma did have conversations about it in the library while all the wizards were in their dorms. That is where this story starts.

"Hello, Gamma," Ambrose said, quietly closing the door behind him. "What are we going to do?" he asked. "I think I saw a Chaos student in this Spiral! Or it may just be my eyes deceiving me..." Gamma fluttered on his perch, looking up at the Spiral, floating above their heads. "Whoooo?" Ambrose looked up at him, his blue eyes worried. "Annie ChaosCaster."

Gamma fluttered on his perch again, this time frantic. "Whoooo?! Whoooo?!" Ambrose tried hard to calm him down. "Sh, Gamma! Sh!" A small girl, maybe three years old, wandered into the room. "P-Professor?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and squeezing her teddy bear a little tighter. "What is Gamma worried about?" She looked up at Ambrose with purple eyes.

Her purple hair crackled with electricity. "Oh, nothing, Ally," he said. "Go back to your dorm." She nodded and stumbled out the door, almost crashing to the ground in her tiredness. Gamma opened his beak to yawn, and Ambrose sighed. "Okay, okay. You can go to sleep, Gamma." He walked out the door and into his office, sitting down at his desk. For some reason, he felt defeated.

He laid his head on the desk, not knowing that in the morning, he would truly be defeated.

* * *

"HEY!" Molly shouted. Emma raised an eyebrow and ran to her. "Did you hear? James went to something called 'The Chaos Spiral'? Rumor says that he's now a traitor. But nobody knows what the Chaos Spiral is." Ambrose walked outside to hear murmurs of the Chaos Spiral, of rumors, and of unknown Spirals. "Hey!" He yelled, pounding his staff on the ground.

"Molly, come and tell me what happened, and nobody else talk. This is too serious. All of your lives could be in danger!" Molly trotted up to him, her black hair pushed back against the wind. "Well...James went to something called the Chaos Spiral. We think he's a traitor, but we're not sure. Something about Annie ChaosCaster convincing him or something?"

Ambrose took a deep breath, looking around, worried. "Nobody move. I have to sort something out. No going to any other worlds. It's too dangerous." Molly tilted her head to the side as Ambrose disappeared.

* * *

The Chaos Spiral was a lot different from the Spiral. Chaos was everywhere. Paint was smeared on the streets, it was raining blood, and everywhere you turned, there was a wizard practicing Chaos spells. Everyone was wearing robes and hats that were white, with paint splattered on it. The only one not wearing paint-ruined robes was a tan boy, who was in black.

"James!" Ambrose called out, walking quickly towards him. "Ambrose!" James said, taking a step back in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Ambrose reached out a hand. "Trying to get you back to the right Spiral. This Spiral is evil!" James shook his head, pushing Ambrose's hand away. "I love this Spiral! Have you seen the spells! Things like Paint River, or...or...Scatter!"

Ambrose shook his head, now fearing that all his students would want to come here. Then Daniel Ashton clapped his hands from a nearby shadow and grinned at Ambrose. "Oh, poor little Professor. You are beaten. This Spiral is just way better than yours. And what do you call your Spiral? Balance?" A student from behind him, Annie ChaosCaster, laughed.

"Your _students _are the ones beaten, Ambrose. I am more powerful than Morganathe. And you. Know. It." Ambrose shook his head. "Are you playing around with me. We all know that I will forever and ever be the only powerful one here, until a student fills my shoes. You know the rules. You are breaking them right now! You broke them 100 years ago!"

Daniel laughed. "No, my dear Ambrose. One of my _students _broke the rules. I only supported it." Annie smirked, flipping her paint-smeared hair over her shoulder. "It's all lost now. Even your own Spiral. Goodbye, my dear." And they were gone. "What does he mean, even my Spiral?" Ambrose pounded his staff on the ground, porting back to Wizard City.

This was the Spiral that deserved to be called Chaos.

* * *

Morganathe had taken over. Spiders were creeping everywhere. Webs were trapping students. Morganathe herself was yelling taunts. Molly was laying on the ground, unmoving, her eyes closed. Her black hair was strewn out on the grass below her. A spider pushed her into the pond and her head went under. "Molly!" I yelled. I ran to her side, reaching my hands under to try to pull her up.

One she was up, her collapsed against me, her eyes still closed. But she was starting to breathe. "Molly," I whispered, shaking her shoulders. Her eyes opened slowly. "Hm...oh!" She stood up straight. "Nobody attacks my home," she said. Then she attacked. Her staff sprouted out spells and her mouth said confusing words that hit Morganathe like a punch to the stomach.

Nothing seemed to slow her down. A spider shot some web at her, but she batted it away. Molly was truly amazing. She did one finally kick, resulting in a scream from Morganathe. All the spiders died, and all the webs melted away. Morganathe disappeared in a flash of black and red light, and Molly ran to some people who were wounded. She wrapped their wounds and healed them.

Ambrose watched her for a while, running around, trying to heal everyone. She finally got around to healing herself. At that time, there was a flash of black behind Ambrose. James was there, staring at Molly. Ambrose smiled. It was too obvious that he liked her. Molly ran to me, breathing hard. "It's all fine now," she said. She leaned against Ambrose as she caught her breath, twirling her staff.

Her black necklace made her eyes stand out in the most beautiful way. She smiled at James. "Hey," he said, rocking back and forth on his heels. "I saw that. It was amazing. I didn't know you could fight like that." Molly took a deep breath. "I'm only protecting the place I grew up with." James's eyes widened. "Oh...yeah. I guess I would do that, too." He smiled.

"So...would you like to do some quests together sometime?" He looked at Ambrose and smiled. "That sounds great. I just need to rest, and make sure that everything is back in order in all the worlds." James nodded and walked away. Ambrose smiled at Molly. "It's too obvious that he likes me," she said. "Yea, I know." Molly laughed. Then, everything was in order.

But not for long.

Screams were heard.

Laughs.

The Chaos School...

was back.


	2. Make it Right

**To Guest: Well...yes...I _guess. _But...you'll see.**

**Chapter Two**

"You may have defeated Morganathe, because your pity little death wizard wanted to protect her home, but your little death wizard-" "The little death wizard has a name!" Molly said. "Disrespect me, and your tombstone will have a name, too." Molly tilted her head to the side, smiling. Her staff traced the letters in the air, and the letters burned with a dark light.

_Annie ChaosCaster. _Annie gave Molly a sorry smile. "You are so cute when you think you can win," she said. "But I feel bad. Because you can't." Annie laughed and flicked her wrist, sending a blinding flash of all kinds of colors in Gamma's room. Annie was standing at the lake, and Molly was standing close to Penny Dreadful. As Annie walked to Molly, her heels clicked on the ground.

That was the only sound as everyone watched in fear. "_You can't win." _Molly rubbed her arms, where her special jacket wrapped around her arms. "Oh, Annie," she said. "I feel sorry for you...because you think I'm unprepared. But, as you know, I'm a wizard. And I always have a few tricks up my sleeve..." Molly was quick. Too quick. He hand slipped into her jacket sleeve, then flung out at Annie. Nobody saw what was in Molly's hand.

All they heard was a gasp. Annie looked horrified. Molly yanked her hand away from Annie, and everyone saw a knife, dripping with blood. Annie collapsed. "I'm glad _she's _done with. Now...where's Daniel?" James ran to Gamma's office and yanked open the door. What he saw inside made his eyes widened. "No," he whispered. "What?" Is it Gamma?" Molly asked.

Daniel shook his head. "Worse," he said. Suddenly, every wizard doubled over. A small girl collapsed. The library melted away. Rainbow bridge was gone. The waterfall melted, to see the rough inside of the cave, and the thorns that led to Nightside. James fell against the door. "What's happening?" Molly asked. James pushed himself upright. He grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her over.

She stared at what was in the room. "Oh my-" She fell against James, her eyes closed. Ambrose ran to her side. "James, what-" he looked into the room. "Oh." James knelt by Molly. "Molly...wake up...come on...breath!" Molly's head fell to the side as Ambrose walked inside...and tried to pick up the pieces of the Spiral. Gamma hooted and clawed his perch.

"There is no way that all the power and life in the Spiral depends on that...that...model!" James said, looking up fearfully. Ambrose nodded slowly. "Okay...so the gem that is black will break when Molly dies, because it is the gem for Death, since Molly is the top death student." "WHAT?" Marlorn asked. He prided himself for being the best. "Ouch," James said.

"So she's still a-oh." The gem broke into a thousand pieces. "SO I AM THE BEST!" Marlorn said. He jumped up and down. James laid Molly's head down ever so gently on the ground, stood up, turned to look at Marlorn...and jumped at him. Marlorn screamed. James was held back by a few wizards who were tough even to stand, even through the pain.

The pain was like...it hurt. Like a tiny bit of pain was folded deep inside of a huge thing...yet your body seemed so small, so fragile. You couldn't reach the pain, and it frustrated a little girl so much that she covered her ears and screamed, then started crying and pushing into her stomach, trying to reach the pain. James glared at Marlorn one more time.

He then ran to the little girl. "Hey, Rosie," he said. "Sh...calm down, okay?" Violet, the top life student healed herself enough to run into the room and fix the Spiral a little. James put his arms around her until she stopped crying. He took some of her pain away by applying some of her pain to himself. "Thank you so much," she said. James nodded, too hurt to speak.

Violet knelt next to Molly. She said something in Ancient Greek and touched her forehead lightly.

* * *

Meanwhile in The Chaos Spiral

* * *

Daniel Ashton stomped his foot angrily. "Molly is alive again, and Anne is dead. The Spiral is started to fix itself. And my stupid son is self-absorbed." Another student, Allison, stepped forward. "Your son? Who's your son?" Daniel pointed through the portal from one Spiral to the next. "Marlorn." Allison stared at him. "The cute one?" she asked, tilting her head.

Daniel stepped on her foot. "Away from me!" he said, flicking his paint-spattered staff. As soon as Allison was gone, he stared down at Wizard City. Molly was just waking up, looking around, confused. "I...I was...was I dead?" she asked. I struck the portal, making the image disappear. Just as Malistaire **(I am so sorry for spelling, guys, my computer is being wibbly wobbly...timy wimey...)**

I had my wife taken away from me in a terrible accident. My heart turned cold and I banished my school in Wysteria. They built another one there. So I built one in Ravenwood and created the most horrible things I could imagine. And in my coldness, I created the most cold students. I have calmed down by now, but my students haven't.

I don't know why I turned cold when I should have just cried it off. I still remember the day after the funeral.

_I was standing at her grave. A storm student who was close to her was crying in front of it. According to the storm student's feelings, rain was pouring down. The storm student, a teenage girl, stood and turned to me, sniffling. She was a beautiful young girl with blue eyes that seemed to crackle with electricity and purple hair that was matted to her face._

_She handed me an umbrella. "I'm sorry. For the storm and your wife." I nodded a quick thanks to her and she hurried away from me, to try and stop the storm. Lightning crackled and thunder shouted at us from the clouds. l closed my eyes, and my heart turned cold. A small life student, who was about three or four, ran to me. She reached up a hand and touched my fingers._

_She was trying to hold my hand. I growled and pushed her away. The baby carrier at my side held a small baby, who had a black gem curled in his tiny fist. Her looked up at me and smiled. Malistaire ran to me, his hair matted to his head. "Oh, Daniel. I feel so bad..." I threw the umbrella, then kicked the baby carrier. Malistaire caught it and picked up Marlorn._

_"Daniel Ashthorn, I know you're-" "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" I yelled. I pushed my hands up, and a school slowly sprouted from the ground, next to the death school. "CALL ME DANIEL ASHTON! I DO NOT WANT THE SAME LAST NAME AS THAT NIGHTMARE!" Marlorn yawned. "Then I will take care of-" I slammed the door to my new school. "Well, Marlorn. You will be the best. And someday you might fill my shoes."_

I wiped a tear from my eyes hurriedly as a student ran to me. "What do you want me to do about Marlorn? Kill him?" I shook my head. "Please, ask them to forgive you. Build another Chaos school. Make it right. Change your clothes. Melt your ice heart into gold. Make peace. And tell Sabrina Greenstar this: I am sorry for pushing you away in my time of need."

**So I had this whole great chapter and everything...then my computer turned off by itself. And all of it got deleted. And it was midnight, and I just threw this horrible thing together. Sorry it's horrible. And the end. **


End file.
